


KKK (Kape, Katorpehan, Katangahan)

by eatenbythesystem



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, I SWEAR ITS CUTE, M/M, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenbythesystem/pseuds/eatenbythesystem
Summary: If Vicente had the guts and courage to approach  him, he would. But how?





	KKK (Kape, Katorpehan, Katangahan)

“Parang tanga na naman si Vicente oh.” Felicidad said as she looks at her workmate who’s staring intently at the door. “Bakit? Hinihintay na naman yung bebe boy niya?” Remedios added and followed by the two of them laughing. Vicente just ignored the lovers who are making fun of him. He continues to look at the glass door hoping to open and see the one whom he is waiting. “Alam mo Vicente ilang buwan ka ng ganiyan dahil dun kay Jobim.” Remedios said as she sits beside the cashier.

The café was almost empty as of this moment. There are just a few costumers who are busy with their laptops and mobile phones. Mostly were students who are spending their vacant here. _Patay na oras_ as what they call. But anytime in this moment is where the guy will enter the café whom Vicente is waiting. _Jobim._ “Bat kasi ayaw mong gumalaw? Torpe torpe naman nito. Mukha namang e-entertain ka nun eh.” Felicidad added. Vicente just let out a sigh at what they had just said. “Kung ganun lang sana kadali then I’ve already made a move. Kaso hindi eh.” Remedios patted his back and just gave him that motherly smile. “Hay nako, our boy Vicente can’t make a move on his crushie.” She said as she shakes her head in disbelief making fun of Vicente.

“Di mo ba talaga mahanap social media niya?” Felicidad asks Vicente as she was just answer by a pout and a nod from him. “Baka naman iba pangalan sa Facebook. Ako nga pangalan ko sa facebook Remy eh.” Remedios suggested. “Pwede din naman.” Her girlfriend agreed. Vicente can’t help but to let out a sigh once again as his gaze went back to the glass door. _Bakit kase ang torpe torpe ko? Atsaka bakit wala akong lakas na kausapin siya? Hays._

The bell chimes as an indication that someone is entering the café. _Jobim._ It’s the guy that Vicente adored, the guy with the soft aura surrounding him, the guy with the round glasses that made him look cuter, the guy with the soft smile that made his heart skipped a beat, the guy with the calm and innocent face, and the guy that Vicente wants to have. He’s here. _He looks breathtaking as usual._ Vicente thought. It’s been about three months since Jobim came into the shop and became a regular. And Vicente wouldn’t mind to say that the first time his eyes lay on a beauty like his he immediately said that it’s the one he wants to cherish.

“Hello! Welcome to Casa Kapehan.” Vicente greeted cheerfully. It’s the greeting that is only reserved to Jobim. His most cheerful and energetic greeting. “Hello, Vicente! Hello, Remy! Hello, Feli!” He greeted back. _Tangina ang cute. Shit. Mahalin kita diyan eh._ The lovers greeted back at Jobim and immediately stare at Vicente waiting for what he would say to him. “Hi, Jobim. Order?” He said. He can hear how hard his heart beating right now. _Lakas na talaga tama ko sayo._ He hopes that maybe the other could hear his heartbeat. At least, if he couldn’t tell to him that he likes him he could hear how loud his heartbeat for him. “The usual. Pero make it two.” He said softly. _Anghel ba to? Puta, ang lambing lambing ng boses. Hayop._ “Coming right up.” Vicente said with a huge smile of fondness. Jobim smiled back.

He gave the order to Remedios and she immediately go on the move. This time Jobim didn’t seat at where he would usually seat. _The table beside the window_ is where Jobim would usually just stare at the busy street outside as he writes something in his journal. He also doesn’t have his journal out. Maybe it’s one of the days where he wouldn’t stay for too long at the café and would immediately leave. Jobim is seating near the cashier. _Near him_. And it’s an advantage to admire his beauty up close. Vicente carefully steals glances at the other hoping that he wouldn’t be caught. _Bakit naman kasi gumawa si Lord ng kasing perfect mo? Grabe. You’re too much for the humanity to handle._

“Jobim!”  He called his name as the orders where ready. The other stood up immediately and come at the cashier to get his order. “Thank you.” He said. Vicente gave the order to Jobim. _And fucking shit their fingers touched._ “Welcome.” He smiled at him. A guy suddenly tap Jobim’s shoulder. “Babe, sorry I’m late.” He said as he got the coffee on Jobim’s hand. The other just smiled sweetly and waved it off. “Okay lang yun Julian. Ano ka ba you’re just on time.” He answered the other man and the man called Julian cling his arms on Jobim’s shoulder. “Thank you sa coffee ah.” He said and kissed Jobim’s hair. Vicente is just left dumbfounded. It’s too many to process. He saw how Jobim’s eye glowed with love as he stare at the taller man. _His boyfriend._

“Bakit Jobim yung nakasulat dito?”His boyfriend ask as he stare at the name that was written in the cup. The other let out a laugh and stare at Vicente. Vicente just stared at him back with confusion. “Uh, oo. Joven talaga yung pangalan ko. Nahihiya lang ako sabihin sayo. Namisheard mo ata pagkakasabi sa name ko.” He explained shyly. Vicente cannot say anything. Heck, he can’t even think of anything. The lovers are already gone. Too much. Everything is too much. But one things sure...  _Aray_ , ang sakit naman nun.

**Author's Note:**

> This my longest fic in the fandom so enjoy my first jovente fic!


End file.
